


The immortal lovers: archangel and archdemon

by Vladiel



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anilingus, BDSM, M/M, Male Slash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:30:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vladiel/pseuds/Vladiel
Summary: Vladiel (Vlad/Gabriel) in modern times after the second resurrection of the son of the Devil in 19th century and the reunion of the ex-lovers.





	The immortal lovers: archangel and archdemon

XXI century. Van Helsing, archangel Gabriel in human body, having been found erring for his love of freedom, lacking in piety and submission and banished from Heaven to serve on the Earth, continuing to work for the secret organization fighting Evil, had returned home at last. He was absent for a month, fulfilling his umpteenth hard task. The sun just sank below the horizon. 

The monster hunter opened the door and walked into the living room where he was met with a beaming, pearly smile of the dramatically handsome man, who had a chiseled face, as if carved from ivory by a genial sculptor, with smooth skin and the unforgettable, noble features of high cheekbones, the distinctive aquiline profile, marked by exquisite aristocratic lines, the beautiful eyes under the arches of the brows, as if drawn with a brush dipped in Chinese ink, shining like dark stars (they could change their color from obsidian to deep blue) and thin carmine almost indecently sensual lips, his long abundant raven hair pulled back and put high in an artful ponytail with some stray strands falling on his face, stressing its beauty, the pair of golden hoops gleaming in his ears. He, as always, was dressed all in black, this evening wearing the tight patent leather pants that hugged him like the second skin, emphasizing the tempting shape of his sexy hips and thighs and long, reasonably muscular, beautiful legs, accentuating their every line and curve.

Van Helsing nearly choked on his saliva when he saw it. 

“Who is that adorably handsome man, that famous hero?” asked Dracula, charmingly smiling. “Aren’t my eyes deceiving me, and I, just a humble bloodsucker, really have the exclusive honor of seeing the great Van Helsing, the glorious Left Hand of God, the celestial prince Gabriel himself?” The expressive eyes of the vampiric nobleman turned sapphires, blazing with desire, as he was saying that, ogling over the tall man with the shoulder-length wavy walnut locks, unspeakably enchanting eyes and well-shaped bright crimson, incredibly kissable lips, his much missed lover that was meant for him before the beginning of time, literally devouring him with his lecherous gaze. 

Having swallowed a great amount of saliva that suddenly welled up in his mouth at the sight, Van Helsing grinned at his beloved, shining his ideal teeth, leering back at him, ”No, your eyes don’t deceive you, honey.” The archangel didn’t linger to grab the smugly smiling demon and pulled him into his embrace, ”You see your old friend, having returned from work, and he’s so really hungry…”

On Dracula’s lips played a roguish, yet spellbinding smile, “Well, we’re not out of food, so-” 

“Don’t tease me, sweetest, you perfectly understood what “food” I need”, cut him off the vigilante, “and don’t tell me you dressed so without the intention to make me satisfy my hunger right on the spot…” Gabriel’s hands travelled over Vladislaus’ athletic body, delighting in the feeling of his taught muscles felt under the fabric, caressing his hips and sighs, voraciously clasping the mounds of his firm buttocks, leaving burning fire where they touched… 

Dracula’s breathing came in short, ragged breaths. Не had difficulty to speak. “Just wanted to look smart, darling” he managed.

“Damn, how badly I want you, Vlad…You just can’t imagine…,” exhaled his excited lover. “I can come just looking at you…” 

“You’re wrong, sweetheart,” the demon objected, returning passionate caresses of the archangel, his beautiful hands in turn roving over Gabriel’s gorgeous body, his mouth watering, “for my lust for you just the same…” 

Having slipped his hand on the back of the vampire’s neck and brought his face closer, the monster hunter ran the tip of his glistening tongue over the outlines of the delicate and tender Vlad’s lips and then with a slurpy sound sucked greedily on them, sucking in his lower lip, before sliding his hot, demanding tongue into his luscious mouth, which felt like heated succulent satin, kissing him fiercely, hard and deep, with uninhibited moans of delight.

Wrapping his porcelain, strong, but slender hands around Van Helsing’s neck, Dracula responded thirstily to his passionate kiss, sealing his lips with his mouth, exploring it with his hungry, scorching tongue. 

Their wet pink tongues entwined in the fervent dance of the fiery kiss, caressing each other vehemently. Having forgotten of the existence of the world, drowning in bliss, the men took one another’s mouths captive, ravishing them, licking and sucking each other’s lips and tongues violently, exchanging the fragrant moisture, which was ambrosia for them, delighting in the tastes, feeling the heavy surge of hot sweetness in their stomachs turning into a volcano, running flame through their veins, setting their bodies on fire… Their lips merged, melted into each other, becoming one, unable to separate. The juicy sounds of frenzied kisses accompanied by loud gasps and moans flooded the room.

Kissing the demon, stroking and fondling his mouth with his insatiable tongue, avidly sliding it over its satin walls, reaching the farthest corners, the sinful archangel slithered his hand down and cupped the seductive bulge, covered with creaky leather, between the slender hips of the count, squeezing it softly.

Dracula gasped spasmodically, tearing his lips from the mouth of his lover, “Ooooh… Gabriel…”

The lips of the lovers were swollen, ruby-colored from their burning kisses, their cheeks flushed from excitement.

“Mmmm… Vladi… how delectable… how desired you are…,” licking his hot lips, Van Helsing swept a greedy gaze over the vampire from head to toe, his strikingly beautiful hazel-green eyes lit up with desire shimmering like emeralds. ”I can’t ever get enough of you…” His breathing erratic, Gabriel turned Vlad around in his embrace and pressed the hot, panting vampire against the side of the fireplace, groping his body, sending a current of shivers of pleasure running through it.

“God, what a beautiful, sweet ass…,” the man swallowed saliva, looking down at Dracula’s sexy butt, its seductive shape, rounded to the point of aesthetically ideal proportions, stressed by the black glossy leather. “I hope it missed caresses of my hungry dick, for it’s gonna fuck it relentlessly…” The monster hunter cupped the count’s prominent, muscular bum cheeks, which filled his palms, and lustfully squeezed the appetizing twin globes, almost drooling on them, the flaming storm raging between his hips… 

Vlad uttered a deep, sweet moan. 

With a deft movement of his hand, Gabriel pulled the acute spikes, securing the base of the count’s barrette in place, out from the stylish accessory, ruining Dracula’s chic ponytail and releasing his fantastic hair. The engraved detail slid down the long sleek black strands as they fell down on Vlad’s shoulders, spilling about them, covering them as a luxurious baldaquin, reaching beneath his shoulder blades. With his breath away, the enraptured Van Helsing sank his hands into the gorgeous hair that flowed between his fingers like dark streams and then immersed his face in the brilliant silk, burning his hot skin with cool touches of its tender caresses, and breathed in its intoxicating jasmine scent, which Dracula liked.

“Mmm… what a pleasure…” the Church agent sighed deliriously, kissing ardently the soft, fragrant locks, “never else have I seen such a magnificent canopy…”

Dracula purred content with pleasure.

“Oh, Vlad, I want to feel you around me…to be in you…to have you…to absorb you…to get drunk on you…” short of breath, murmured Gabriel, running his hands over Vlad’s sides, caressing his relief arms, buttocks, hips and thighs. “God, you drive me crazy, love…”

“You too, Gabriel…,” with an effort, the archdemon managed to reply, blissfully sighing, arching lasciviously under the archangel’s caresses, his motions embodied grace. He dropped his proud head against the broad shoulder of his heavenly lover, becoming a hot melting wax in his hands, losing himself in his touches… 

Van Helsing passionately pressed his whole body into the body of his lover, and began grinding his hips, hugged by the close-fitting blue jeans, with the blossomed cock between them against the count’s buttocks. Doing the rubbing the panting monster hunter moaned in pleasure, throwing his head back at moments or burying it in the finest black silk of Vlad’s hair, inhaling its jasmine aroma. 

The vampire let out the same expressions of pleasant sensations, feeling the furious throbbing of his lover’s yearning even through their clothes, being equally aroused. He turned around in the man’s embrace and locked his mouth with a fervid, greedy kiss, pressing his hips against the vigilante’s and gracefully gyrating them, making their desires caress through the pants. 

Van Helsing gave a loud, low groan and, breathing laboriously, broke the kiss. He grabbed Dracula and pushed him down on the sofa. With a graceful movement of a dancer, Gabriel dropped on his knees before his lover. He ran his hands, trembling in excitement, over the legs of his beloved, sliding over the shining leather, tracing their chiseled lines. “The most beautiful leggies in the world…,” cooed the rapt man.

With a heavy breath, the Vatican emissary announced to his happy lover, gazing up at the beautiful face of the demonic aristocrat with adoration, a wild look in his fascinating eyes, “I’m gonna put my hot “sword” into your tight “sheath” and fuck you hard, baby…“

Tossing his head back on the back of the sofa, Vladislaus happily laughed, ”I have no objections to your plans, sweetie, and can’t wait for the happening of that great event.”

“But first I wanna suck you off…,” having placed the hand between the count’s hips, continued the archangel, massaging the inflamed groin of the moaning archdemon, ”I’m dying to delight in my favorite, my tasty “ice cream”…” With these words, he spread the vampire’s long, shapely legs wide and settled between them. Gabriel leant over Vlad’s hips and unbuckled the belt of his pants, smacking and licking his lips in eager anticipation of the lusted pleasure.


End file.
